


勇敢的狗勾偶爾也是要姐姐哄的（下）

by As_pirin



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 12





	勇敢的狗勾偶爾也是要姐姐哄的（下）

柳智敏連接吻時都是溫婉動人的。 

微微顫動的睫毛，落在臉頰那溫暖的鼻息，習慣撫弄戀人耳朵的姆指，柔軟的唇舌纏綿間拉出焦糖般絲絲的甜，間中不自覺發出似奶貓般的嚶嚀... 關於她的一切，都讓金玟庭心動不已。心動得偶爾還捨不得太早入正題，有意無意放慢節奏，就為了再多感受感受那愛意滿溢的親吻。 

可今天不一樣。 

對於飽受易感期煎熬的alpha來說，這個月來的每分每秒都是煉獄般的考驗。僅僅是聽見工作人員提起某人的名字，便足夠瓦解金玟庭勉強維持的理智。天知道在後台瞄到對方和前輩合作的雙人舞的那晚，她是憋了多久才能躲到隱蔽的電機房暴哭一輪。至於那晚往後的演出時間中，金winter的腦海就只剩下自己衝上前撕掉柳智敏身上那惹人犯罪的緊身裙，在眾目睽睽下抱著她瘋狂做愛的糟糕畫面。

此刻戀人溫柔的默許，在她聽起來就是明目張膽在邀請自己共沉的宣告。金玟庭粗暴地把人兒抵在冰冷的榻榻米上，放肆地索取著專屬於自己的柑橘幽香。不消一會兒，沾染信息素的外套、毛衣和牛仔褲，已經全被隨便扔到房間的一角。愈是觸碰更多，後頸的腺體卻愈是發疼，渾身血液滾燙得仿佛下一秒就要徹底蒸發，每一個細胞都在叫囂著，這荒漠甘泉再多都不夠。熟練的手憑著肌肉記憶輕鬆地解開黑色蕾絲內衣的前扣，傲人的雙峰隨動作在眼前晃動，刺激得金玟庭的分身頓時再脹了幾分。

「好冷...」

被吻得意亂情迷的人輕輕拉扯連帽衣垂下的繩子，不滿發懵的小狗為何還不趕快靠近。

成功接收指命的金玟庭隨即也脫掉身上的衣物，俯身貼上赤裸而滾燙的肌膚，拉過戀人那違和地小小可愛的手十指交纏，另一邊廂又捏起了下巴，狠狠堵上紅潤飽滿的唇瓣，再次交換著二人的津液，分開時還刻意牽出顯得尤其情色的銀絲。

「是嗎？」「可我好像，」「快要因為姐姐而熱死了——」

柳智敏似是擱淺的人魚般喘息著，缺氧的頭腦還在當機狀態，雙腿卻不自覺地勾纏alpha的腰身，雙手攀上肩膀，輕輕把人往下壓。

「姐姐...」

搓揉渾圓、吸啜、再啃咬——

「雖然信息素是佛手柑——」

右手攀上另一邊，中指指腹配合節奏在中心劃圈。

「這裡卻是奶香味的，」

黏膩的吻沿著低谷往上游，溫熱的舌尖滑過隱約浮現的喉核，

「姐姐自己知道嗎？」

耳鬢廝磨間，施然細訴屬於姐姐的秘密。

金玟庭哭過而格外沙啞的嗓音就像魔咒般在腦海裡迴蕩，柔軟的耳垂被對方含住之際，柳智敏還情不自禁地弓起了身，呼出了嬌艷的呻吟。

Alpha毫不避諱地釋放更多的信息素，猶如黏稠的蜂蜜包裏著柳智敏的每一吋肌膚，線條分明的雙臂收緊擁抱，從喉嚨深處發出低吼，顯然同樣地渴望著最原始的結合，卻又遲遲未付諸實際行動。被情慾完全支配的omega，甚至懷疑經歷著易感期的不是對方，只想懇求始作俑者不留餘地，徹底吞噬自己。

游離的視線慢慢聚焦在掠奪者的臉龐，本預期著對方會勾起壞笑的嘴角，然而捕捉到卻是閃爍著不安燥動的雙眸。有別與往常的悠然自在，此刻的她，似乎小心翼翼地，在試探著什麼，在等待著什麼。

「玟庭啊——」

「好好愛我。」

聞言的人撐起身來，修長的手指往花園裡採蜜，塗滿堅挺碩大的性器，頂端抵著核心前後滑動，刺激得花瓣一開一合，流淌出更多的淫液。Alpha咽了咽口水，將omega豐滿的大腿分得更開，一鼓作氣頂了進去。

「唔—」

溫暖的內壁有節奏地收縮著，吸啜著，刺激得異常敏感的alpha不禁昂起頭來，差點棄械投降。 調整好呼吸，才開始埋頭動作。

年下的動作時深時快，猛烈的攻勢如波濤洶湧的海浪般淹沒柳智敏的理智，嘴上重覆呼喊著戀人的名字，仿佛是抓住了垂死邊緣的最後一根救命草。

「玟...玟庭啊...」「金玟庭...」

「金、玟庭...太...」「嗯啊——」

「姐姐...好緊...」

「哈、啊...」「玟庭...舒服...」

「...智敏啊...」「...柳智敏...我愛你...」

「我也...愛你...」「嗯玟...不夠...」

「要...玟庭...」

金玟庭覺得自己快要瘋掉，她的姐姐為什麼要發出這種聲音，為什麼還要用這種眼神看著自己，是想要被操哭對吧？

把omega的大腿扛在肩上，alpha更賣力地抽插著，欣賞著眼前的奶團子隨著節奏搖動，香汗淋漓的身體一起一伏地呼吸著，畫面色情得可以。用力挺進最深處的那幾下，還感到子宮頂似吸盤般要纏住自己準備成結。

即將要到達高處之際，兩人的呼吸愈發急速，柳智敏抓住了alpha的前臂，伴隨著一聲高呼的是全身酥麻，接著便是一片混沌空白，過份刺激的體感使得身體還間歇地抽搐著。

Alpha及時抽身而退，低頭快速套弄著，片刻之間，銀白的愛液噴射在omega的胸部和小腹上。尚算拾回丁點理智的她抱住了癱軟在地的戀人，輕柔地為好梳理被汗水沾濕的髮絲，捧著小臉吻去掛滿的淚痕。

才剛閉起眼來好好享受年下溫柔浪漫的細吻，柳智敏卻察覺酸軟的小腹好像被某個硬物頂住了。

「...姐姐，可是你自己說的喔。」

或許是一兩小時的事，又或許已經過了大半晚，柳智敏數不清金玟庭之後又壓著自己用各種羞恥度爆錶的姿勢做了幾遍。回過神來，天色已經換成一片漆黑，窗外正飄著漫天的飛雪。房間只剩下電燈滋滋作響和腿間傳來淫蕩的水聲。昏黃的燈光在落地玻璃窗上，映照出金玟庭被自己抓得凌亂的金髮、散落一地的兩人的衣物、還有擱在小圓桌上才吃了幾口大概完全涼掉的泡麵桶。

被服務著的她悠然地呼出嘆息，撐起身把人輕輕推開，還陶醉其中的alpha錯愕地抬起頭，從臉頰、耳根、脖子、肩膀到鎖骨全都紅通通得似要滴出血來。柳智敏覺得這畫面莫名的可愛，心頭彷彿被千萬根羽毛撓過般癢。

今天的話，獎勵一下她也可以吧？

柳智敏不敢和倒影中的自己對視，心怕要是看見那淫蕩的模樣，便無法順著原慾，繼續接下來的事情。

伸手撫上戀人因為高強度訓練日漸加深的腹肌，順勢推倒在榻榻米上，扶穩某人今晚好像完全不需要休息的慾望，緩緩沉下身。被反騎的alpha仰望著身上的蛇蠍美人邊緩慢地扭動著蠻腰，邊滿足地瞇起眼，咬著下唇，抓起自己的姆指帶到花核前劃起了圈。

金玟庭這時才覺得，易感期好像不完全是件壞事。 


End file.
